User talk:Thailog/Archive 2
How to... Hey again Thailog. Just wondering, you know how in the past we'd just type in the dates on the pages, now theres like that line...thing after you indent. How do you make those on the pages? Leave me a message on my page if you can. Thanks. Oh, by the way. Did you get the new issue 9 today? YoungJusticeFan 19:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I was just trying to add to the Present part of the characters. I'm suprised that no one edited the parts of Homefront, Alpha Male, and Revelation yet. Anyways, later. YoungJusticeFan 19:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Right Now Hi. Right now I'm trting to finish the present life for Artemis, Robin, Miss Martian and Kid Flash (I can only do 4 right now). If you are planning to type in their present life, please don't or at least, yet. Because I've been working on it for quite a while and I hate to see all that get erased because some one started editing hile I was and that really sucks. I know because that happened a few time in the past. YoungJusticeFan 20:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Advice: paste your work onto a Word document before publishing it here. ― Thailog 20:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :A what? Is there like a tutorial or a know-how here because I really need to catch on? YoungJusticeFan 20:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::A Microsoft Word processor...? ― Thailog 20:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-send Hey, can you re send that history page thing, I'm having blog troubles again. Last time I'm ever doing that. :Re-send what? ― Thailog 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh sorry, was in a hurry I frogot my signature. I was talking about that editing page to undo something you edited. It was more of a link to restart it not a resend kind of thing, but since I don't know where it is. A while back I had a little trouble with my blog. So If you can show me that link again and since it didn't work when I tried, can you guide me threw it again? YoungJusticeFan 23:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::On the history page? ― Thailog 00:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Timestamp fix I knew I couldn't get everything right first time round. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dorothy Even as I was editing, I kept saying to myself, "don't confuse Alice with Oz, don't confuse Alice with Oz..." D'oh. Headdesk. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :LOL. It happens. Believe me. ― 'Thailog' 18:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Appearances I've noticed that you've started capitalising it in the template. Is this new or should it have always been like that? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean "appear" to "Appear"? It's not new. It's a template, not a title. Though I'm only changing it because I'm replacing the sidenotes site wide, so I might as well fix that while I'm at it. ― 'Thailog' 13:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I mean. Also, if you're saying that titles should be capitalised and templates shouldn't then why are capitalising the templates? I'm confused. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Argh. Sorry, I meant to say "it's not common noun article" or something. Templates should be capitalized. ― 'Thailog' 13:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. At least I know now. And knowing is half the battle. :) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Complete. Thank you for the notice, Thailog. I did as you requested and completed the licensing of the image. If you would please read it and tell me if I did it properly it would be much appreciated. Can it now be used as an article image? JuniperAlien 14:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Did it, Thanks again. --JuniperAlien 14:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Renaming to Justice Society of America I know that it's now canon, but Algernon84 didn't discuss it first, which I thought was supposed to happen. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, we need some serious policy we can point people at. Also, i'll update the links. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::An official policy would be good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, he trained Artemis in order to make her an assassin Larry1996 21:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're making too many assumptions. We don't do that here. ― 'Thailog' 21:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Timestamps Should we have an article on timestamps? It may be useful to have a place where we can explain the timezone abbreviations used in the show. Not everyone knows what HST, EDT, CEST, EEST and IST are, or how much UTC + or - they are.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :That has occurred to me. I think it would be useful, and we can have the timezones linking to that page. ― 'Thailog' 22:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That would have been my next suggestion. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a bit late to do it now (I'm in CEST. Wait, that came out wrong). I'll work on it tomorrow. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::LMAO. It's getting late for me to. I'll help you however I can, tomorrow. ― 'Thailog' 22:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I actually thought just adding it to the template code, } or even } would be easier.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::That was my initial idea, but then I remembered that I also wanted to do that for the places and dates, but didn't because per our linking rules, we only link a page on its first occurrence or when there's considerable space between two or more occurrences... ― 'Thailog' 10:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Uploading New Versions Hi, I have an image I'd like to upload a new version of because the current image of it is pretty poor in quality. If I upload a new version, do I have to change the licensing in anyway? JuniperAlien 01:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :No need to change it. It should be the same. ― 'Thailog' 01:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. JuniperAlien 02:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Using files on your own user page I don't see why there should be a rule against using pics on your own personal user page. This isn't Wikipedia. Is it breaking the law or something? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :The rules by which we use non-free images here are the same as those in Wikipedia: fair use, which states that non-free content can be used for educational purposes. There's nothing educational about adding a picture of any character to a person's profile page. ― 'Thailog' 18:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't have to be just eductional. It can also be entertaining (at least for the user), and if you don't want to see it that way then just don't go on the user's page. I don't see the harm in it, but if you really don't want that then I won't press it any further. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It's the policy, which was agreed upon. And being entertaining is certainly not a factor. We're talking about copyrighted material we're using without explicit permission. One thing is using it to illustrate articles, but using it to adorn a personal page is something completely different. ― 'Thailog' 20:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bumblebee's image change Hello Thailog, sorry to bother you once again. I wanted to change the image of the Bumblebees from the current image to an image of the whole squad, but a user undid it due to it might having a policy for changing the image I guess...Do I have to do a Profile Image Change proposal for that too?--JuniperAlien 22:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Butting in: my main concern was actually the name. I have no personal preference for either ( I like them both) but if yours stays, it'll have to be renamed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it requires a Profile Image Change proposal. Can't you (the uploaders) work it out yourselves? ― 'Thailog' 22:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I like both. The new one probably more than my own because it has more members. But the image'll have to be moved, and we can't do that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. ― 'Thailog''' 22:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC)